


Five Rules of Love with Park Jisung

by wessstyyyy



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wessstyyyy/pseuds/wessstyyyy
Summary: Park Jisung is a young boy who recently had a boyfriend but ends up in the "Break-up" stage. He made a vlog that dedicates to his ex-boyfriend. What he don't know is that his ex is outside his house, hearing those words coming from the younger and actually plans to get back together with him. Will he able to succeed? or he will end up broken?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my crush/enemy (southsoul_e) My "friend" is having love problems and I hope this will help. And I also wrote this to the people who might try to test love. 
> 
> In this story, as we all know that Jisung is still a kid but I made this as a sort of Eye-opener to everyone what will Jisung may bring to us when he became matured.

One fine day in Seoul, Korea. There's a young boy named Jisung. Who's likely in the moving on stage when he just broke up with Chenle. Since the latter ditched to him for Renjun. Five months later, Jisung went to a store when he bought a DSLR Camera for starting his first vlog. When he was a kid, he dreamed of becoming an artist that's why he became a trainee of SM Entertainment which is one of the top-leading companies in Korea and is best known for having the greatest artists. 

When Jisung got home, he cleaned his house first before starting the vlog (to make it minimal). While he cleans his house, he saw a picture of him and Chenle hugging each other but few seconds later, he just realized that he can't even start a vlog without a topic.   
All the photographs and memories they have, with one single sin. Everything went down that made them two fall apart from each other. 

The latter is just happy already with his boyfriend and Jisung is happy for what his ex been doing after five months since their break up.

"Oh! I know what will be my topic for my first vlog, now. This will be interesting~" he took a deep sigh to cope with the cold weather. It's like -2 degrees outside and its really cold, but Jisung have to deal with the cold weather.

He prepared the materials needed for his vlog, he got some lights, a background. Since he considered himself as a minimalist, he chose White to be the color of the background. And decorations of his own studio to make the image good and not dull like what every vloggers have. This is the first time that he went through all by himself since Chenle is helping him before with things and he's getting used to it gradually. 

*Lights on, make up ready, camera angle check* Few minutes later, everything was set and good to go.

*3, 2, 1...* the timer's countdown of course.

"Hi everyone! I'm Park Jisung. It's the first time I'm doing this kind of vlog. But I got a great topic to talk about for all the people out there. I know its hard when it comes to break-ups but hopefully, you'll feel better soon." Giving a huge smile to the camera and bringing the "best" that he can give to his audience.

"And now, let's start. Of course, a lot of people already been in love ever since. Well those people who are not are actually when it comes to their emotions. Like, why they are so dense and it's like a TV Series before they finally together." That's what happened to Chenle and Jisung when they got into "Confession" stage. When Chenle is still dumbfounded and he just realized few days later that the latter really liked him. And they're finally together. 

"Today, we're going to talk about the rules when you're in the love stage. Well people tend to be on this stage, too. I also encountered this as well. I made a top 5 rules that I should remind myself for not to become a paper tissue again and again and again." Giving a fake laugh instead of making a sad face. Jisung knew how it feels to be like there. Since Chenle decided to broke up with him, he felt down. He became depressed and even the hyungs are worried for him. One day, Taeil caught the door of Jisung's room unlocked and he got the chance to go inside. He just saw a sleeping with his tears on, Jisung who just probably went sleep after he cried. The brother doesn't want to cry but instead he gave a soft kiss to the latter's forehead to show support and for the younger to feel that there's someone still beside him when he's down.

"Let's proceed with the Rule No. 1! Don't fall too easily. When he/she found out that you like a him/her, they will just play you like a doll. Like what my ex did to me." What he didn't know that there's Chenle outside hearing all the words coming out from Jisung's mouth. Like he is so sorry that he dumped Jisung for Renjun, but in the first place. He shouldn't become a boyfriend of Jisung when everything will turn out that way. He is so sorry for what he did and all he could do is to listen and release a deep sigh. 

"Sorry, my lovely." Chenle sobs softly to the point that he doesn't want Jisung to hear his crybaby hobby since then.

"When you got into a chat with your crush, when he just said 'hi' and you feel like the world is here. Revolving around you but in reality, he just want to manipulate you like . That's how it works. Like what happened between us." At first, Chenle is bored so he just picked Jisung because they're like close friends and they knew everything about themselves so he just found a good friend to talk with. What he didn't realize is that the latter is actually enjoying their deep night conversation considering that its too late because they used to talk each other every night when they're finished with their homeworks and etc. But the manipulation didn't happened because he didn't do it because Jisung is so fragile when it comes to things but he seems mature than him actually. 

"The feeling that you actually fell in love with the wrong person. #Heartbreak." Chenle couldn't help but to cry because the messages were so emotional to the point that he just want to go straight away to his room already to finish this stupid thing.

But Jisung didn't heard everything and he continued...

"Rule No. 2: If friends, just friends. No touch or kiss or having " He couldn't help himself but laugh instead of crying because he is happy already and when he just realized things are getting better. For him, the past is already forgiven and deep inside, he already forgave Chenle despite the shit he did. 

Everything is smooth while Chenle is crying silently outside Jisung's house....

"When people talk about , boys are the number one who can rely on because they used to talk about everyday and there's no single day that they're not lust." Jisung added, "If the person said you are just friends, don't hold grudge. Just accept the fact that you are friends, he found someone better than you. AND, he found his/her 'THE ONE'." 

"I used to have a boyfriend but I don't want to name it. If you might watch this vlog, this is for you, you smartass. I knew that he is the one for me because we shared same personality and same hobbies to be exact. But when it comes to maturity, I'm more matured than him. Even if you broke up with me, you can go back to our home." The words coming from is obviously not the Park Jisung that Chenle encountered. The latter was in shocked because of the way Jisung talk about these kind of things and it's mature enough for a 15-year old.   
He tries his best to hold back his tears but he couldn't help it and he just cried all over again.

"I composed a song for that person and I hope you can hear it." Jisung said. He got his guitar and took a deep breath. And he started to sing.

DEAR SUNSHINE (Self-made lyrics by Author-nim)  
Waking up on your first day in this world  
You gave the happiness they want to have from you  
I hope you will stay with us for a long time  
Let’s go and play with our very best  
To make you happy and be loved by us  
And spend the rest of my days while I’m here

CHORUS:  
Oh dear sunshine, that shines so bright  
The sun and moon revolves around us everyday  
Time is running and someday you will grow  
I’m sorry I can’t protect you for a long time  
Let’s enjoy ourselves while radiating under the sun  
With all the we have got to spend the days with you  
Oh, dear sunshine  
The day will come that we will rest  
Please don’t feel weak  
Please know that you are my everything  
The remaining seconds, minutes, hours and days of our lives  
I hope it doesn’t fly fast, flying like a butterfly  
I’m sorry if we can’t stay for long  
But move and stand for your own good  
Dear sunshine, I’m here for you  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
Those photographs captured for our memories together  
Your brightest smile that shines to us  
Your first word since you were born  
All those happiness you gave to us  
Will still be the best gift for us  
Thank you, dear sunshine  
(REPEAT CHORUS)  
When our last breath comes, don’t cry  
If God can give me a chance to be back  
I will never ever leave you  
But for now, be happy  
My dear sunshine

Those melodies and the voice of Park Jisung that Chenle rarely encounter was just... EARGASM. He couldn't help but to sing along with him silently. He just want to go on the latter and hug him just to tell how much he missed Jisung. 

But before everything happened, Chenle saw Jisung early in that morning buying his camera and he looked astonished about it. When he saw the latter, he was shocked at the transformation of him. He thought that he will be depressed but he looks so happy and Chenle couldn't help but to attempt trying to go near him but failed. 

There is a flower shop near him and he knew that the latter likes flowers. Because when they're still in relationship, Chenle just gave flowers when he wants to go to Jisung's house. He went into jealousy with him because of those flowers that he bought and after all those things happened, he stopped buying flowers which made the latter confused on Chenle's weird actions. Actually, the broke up issue between the two is a prank. But the prank gone wrong when Jisung just agreed to be broke up with him. He went straight home and cried. 

Few moments after the 'incident',

When his friend Renjun and his brother Winwin came to his house to check Chenle's condition. The members knew what happened and they are all in shocked except for Taeil, who is not surprised of what happened since he knew that the two boys were too young to be in a relationship.

"Are.. you okay?" Renjun asked Chenle. 

"It's been days you're not talking with us. You just missed our calls and you didn't replied to our text messages. What could have happened, Chenle? We're so worried about you." Winwin said. 

"Nothing. I just want to be alone right now." Chenle answered. "I just want to stay home and sleep. I'm just lacking of sleep." which is obviously a lie. Chenle is a sleepyhead so how can he be a person who's a sleep-deprived. 

"Come on, here." Renjun hold Chenle's hand and hugged him, rubbing with circles to his back. He could feel the latter's tears when they're hugging each other. 

"Everything will be fine, Chenle. It's okay." he said.   
Those times that he don't want to encounter again ever since. Those thoughts came to his mind again and he realized that he is a stupid boy. Stupid for being a prankster after all. He went to the flower shop, to buy flowers.

"Anything for you, darling?" the vendor asked Chenle.

"Erm... I want to have that bouquet. For special someone. How much is it?" he told the vendor what he picked by lifting his hand and chose the bouquet he want.

"How much money you have in your pocket dear?" the vendor said.

He checked his pocket and got his wallet. There's still 200$ inside his wallet.

"Hmm. I got 200 bucks." he said.

"Alright, we negotiate. This will cost 80$ since this flower is really expensive as this is the most expensive here in our shop. But for you kid, since you have special someone, I can give a discount of 5%" the vendor said.  
"Alright, I'll buy one." Chenle said.

He settled his money for buying the flowers and Jisung will be so happy about it. But about what happened in the past, it seems that the latter already forgave him but the memories will not be erased and he felt sappy about it (sad and happy). He got outside and went straight to Jisung's house which is 4 blocks near to the flower shop. When he walked around the place, he saw Jeno and Jaemin.

"Hey~ What's up?" Jeno asked. "Who's flowers is that anyway?" Jaemin noticed that Chenle had a bouquet in his hand and he couldn't help but to question him about it. "Hmmm, for someone special." the latter said. "I know who will received that bouquet!" Jeno whispered to Jaemin and said, "J-I-S-U-N-G" and Chenle is confused about what's happening between the two.

"Anyways, I have to go and give this to someone special." Chenle bid his goodbye to his hyungs. "And oh, goodluck! Have fun with Jisung, Chenle~" Jaemin told him. 

Going back to the vlog, Jisung is still the same and everything is doing well. When...

He heard someone's crying.

Jisung is not afraid with ghosts so he chose not to notice the weird noise and he continued.

"Rule No. 3! This is for the people who easily fell in love. I'm warning you guys. Alright. Rule No. 3: If someone confessed, don't like back easily. You have to feel his/her dedication and sincerity towards you." Jisung used to fell in love easily to Chenle. Their deep night conversations, he wants more. He's happy before sleeping and the members already noticed it. Not once, but multiple times. His face is like a tomato. And his body heats up when Chenle's around. But the latter remained dumbfounded and wait for the younger to confess his feelings to him. Actually, Chenle's the first one to confess his emotions. 

This is what happened...

When they're in a deep text conversation,

Baby Chick: +84913280476  
BabyChick: Hyung, it's so late. Y r u still aw8ke?  
MusicStar: Hmmm.. I'm not feeling well.  
BabyChick: But if you're not well, you should've slept earlier today~  
MusicStar: I.....  
MusicStar: I.....  
BabyChick: What?  
MusicStar: I.... kinda like you, Jisung. 

'Huh?' the younger thought but he didn't reply after the latter confessed. 

'Is he even joking?' he thought. He's still in shock when Chenle confessed his feelings to him. But Chenle is known to be spontaneous and Jisung has trust issues whether it is true or not. 

"Don't be tricked. If you're tricked, you are in the game. He's starting to play the game called 'love' and in the end, you will end up miserable. Crying like a baby and doing dramatic shows to let out your feelings." he added. The weird sound faded away but what he didn't know is Chenle went to the member's dorm to help him getting Jisung back. 

"But he already has trust issues with you, Lele." Renjun said.

"You don't even know what will happen if he see you again. It's been five months that you're not talking to each other. Think about this, Lele. It will not be easy for you and him." he added. 

"But..... All I want is to have him back!!!" Chenle with his crybaby tears and tantrums all over the dorm.

"ALL I WANT IS PARK JISUNG, ge." he added. 

"Let me ask you. Are you a stupid or stupid? Obviously Jisung likes flowers but how did you end up pranking him about breaking up. He loves you but you got to trust him, Lele. If he has no trust to you, sorry not sorry." the older said. 

"Argghhh. Renjun-ge, how can I have him back? Please help me, hyung." the latter requested but the older is hesitated to talk with Jisung since he's involved with their break up. He thought that maybe Jisung is holding grudge against him because Chenle ditched the younger for him. 

"I.... I can't help you, Lele. Sorry." Renjun kicks Chenle out of the dorm to think and realize what he has done that affects both's reputation. 

Chenle cried and he felt sorry for his ex-boyfriend..

"Sorry, Renjun-ge." he bids goodbye to the older one but Renjun's still on the door silently crying. 

Chenle went back to Jisung's house again and remains silent as he want to hear Jisung's words that he hadn't encountered before. On the other side, the younger continues discussing about the topic. 

"Always believe that money can't buy love and trust. You have to feel the sincerity before you react. It's like this... If someone confesses to you but you like him/her back, don't tell too soon. Everybody's afraid of rejection. But it's up to you whether you chose to tell him/her to grab the chance or you chose to let the person wait to observe." he added. 

'I'm sorry, Jisung..... I'm very sorry.' Chenle released a deep sigh and he grabs his handkerchief to wipe out his tears. 

"Action speaks louder than words..." he added. Chenle realized that he should've do more actions not just saying the typical 'I love you', 'I miss you' then kissing Jisung's cheek. Jisung doesn't want to be kissed on his lips as he is too young to taste the latter's soft lips. 

"To all fools out there, I'm warning you. If there's a person who commented that you fooled them, I'll probably kill you all." he said which caused Chenle in shock because he used to ditched Jisung for Renjun. 

"Let's proceed.... Rule No. 4! When they talk about lovelife, you can only promote break-ups. I used to experience this with my friend, Hina-noona who used to be in a relationship with Jaemin. But what happened...."   
He began to think of what happened before in a restaurant which consists of Jisung, Hina, Jaemin and Jeno. Jaemin and Jeno used to be friends before but now they're in a relationship. But it seems that Jaemin takes care of Jeno which caused her to be jealous. 

One day in school, Hina and Jaemin got into a love quarrel because the boy gives a lot of time to his friends instead of her. 

Hina went to Jisung in the library to talk about the love problems.

"Hmmm... Jisung-ie, I know you're still young for this but please help me. My boyfriend, Jaemin is used to be with me everyday before but now, he's getting used just to be his friends and hang out with that Jeno who I hate because he might ditched on Koeun for my boyfriend. 

"I'm scared, Jisung-ie~" Hina released a deep sigh to calm herself. 

"I know you can help me, baby chick." Hina winked at him. Few seconds later, Jisung is about to stand from his seat to go back into the classroom. 

"Where... Where are you going? You didn't agreed to me yet." Hina is confused on the younger's action which caused her to grip Jisung's wrist and hold it tightly. 

"You should break up. You see, he is already happy with his friends not you. There's no forever between you two, change is inevitable so you have to deal with it." he said which caused Hina to be in shocked of what the heck that the words came out from Jisung's mouth.

"But... Why? Should I hang out with another guy?" she asked the younger boy. "Do I have to repeat what I said? You should find another boy who's happy to have you." he said.

'What the is with girl? I love Jaemin and Jeno and I ship them two so automatically... You must break the ties.' Jisung thought to himself. He went out of the library and came back to the classrooom for his next class.

Days follow.... The two just broke up but Jaemin and Jeno confessed to each other. With all the dense atmosphere, they're finally together. 

"You see, there's no such thing as infinity or forever as every people dies. So if you want to talk about your love problems, don't direct it to me. I just promote break-ups." he added to his vlog. Chenle couldn't help but laugh to what the latter said.

Jisung heard a strange voice but this time, he paused to his vlog and went near the door. Chenle ran out to hide from him and he succeed to hide. The younger boy opened the door and found that the hallway is empty. He went back to his studio and he continued. 

"Love . You're just being fooled by your partner. But not all the time. Mine is a different case so don't get me wrong." he added and gave a fake laugh to calm the atmosphere.

Outside the younger's house, Ten and Taeyong saw Chenle who goes near Jisung's home. 

Chenle is in shocked....

'OH MY GOD' and someone tapped him. He looked back easily to find out who's tapping his back.

"Hi, Lele!" Taeyong waved at the younger and the latter waved back. "Hi... Hi. Hyung?"

"What brings you here?" Ten asked the younger but he already knew what's happening so he still want to make sure what is Chenle's intention. 

"Oh.. Nothing. Just dropping by." he answered.

"Really?... or you want to get bac-" Ten covers Taeyong's mouth for Jisung not to hear their conversation. "Stop, Tae. You're disturbing. Or... Not helping."

"Do you want me to open the door for you, Lele?" Ten offers help to Chenle but the younger refused to accept the help that Ten offered to him. "Hmm... I guess not." he said.

"What's with those flowers?" Taeyong noticed that   
Chenle has a bouquet in his hand. "Can I have one?" Taeyong asked jokingly. 

"Ugh, Tae. Stop!!!!" Ten is obviously annoyed to his love of his life or should he say... His boyfriend's action.  
"We're going home. Hmm. Lele, I know it's too short for us to meet. But I hope a good luck for you to take Jisung back. I believe you can do it." Ten added.

"Yes, hyung. I'll try my best." he replied back. The couple offers goodbye to the younger boy and went straight home to the dorm. The younger noticed the two being sweet and he feels so jelly with the two. But after the two disappeared, he continues to peek at the door.

"Hmmm. For the person I love. If you can come here, I will wait right now and I hope you can have the guts to face me again." he said. 

Chenle was filled with happiness of what he had heard from the latter. Then Jisung contined...

"Last Rule... If you ever had a break up, always have trust to yourself that someday the one you love comes back. Because future is unpredictable so we don't know what will be our fate." he released a big smile and deep sigh. 

"Chenle..." he starts to tear up on the left side of his eye. According to psychology, when someone tears on the left eye first, a person is dealing with pain. While the right eye suffers happiness and both eyes suffer frustration. 

Chenle heard his name as Jisung started to yell like a kid and he wants to stop the latter but he couldn't do anything because he thinks that the younger is probably mad at him despite all the things he did that causes everything to messed up. He released a deep sigh causing the younger boy to heard the sound but the latter didn't respond to the noise because he is probably used to it. 

Facing the camera, Jisung is having a mental block but someone.....

"Jisung-ah!" a familiar voice was heard by the latter to shock in the situation. 

"Well... hmmm... I-" a knock on the door was heard but he didn't came near to open it. Jisung stayed with his position and continues to brainstorm what he should say on the vlog. 

After a few minutes, Jisung is finally ready to record again but suddenly... someone enters his room from out of nowhere. 

A familiar person he probably saw since ages...

"Chen... Chenle?" causing the boy to have his so-called 'Culture Shock'.

"It's me." he replied back.

"He became taller, he's getting cuter than before. How to resist this kid?" Chenle's thought towards the younger boy that cause his face to turn red like a tomato. Both are releasing a deep sigh and are hesitated to go near towards each other. 

"You're... You're back.." -Jisung

"Yes, baby. I'm back." the older sending a huge smile while the younger is still in his "shocked" face because he probably don't expect that the time has come for them to meet again.

"Thanks, God." the younger thought to himself and deep inside praying to give thanks. 

"So... you're recording, huh?" Chenle asked the younger because he still has camera and probably recording the scene. Jisung tried to ran towards the camera until Chenle holds his hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Turning off the camera?"

"Wait... What? Just go ahead."

After a few minutes, Jisung is already calm while his partner is really nervous that maybe the younger dumped him already and probably kicked out from his house when he appears to the latter's sight. The two are hesitated to sit next to each other. The camera is still recording every detail and somehow the two didn't noticed it. But few moments later, they continued the recording.

"Hmm.. Surprisingly, I'm with a frien-" the younger is shocked when the latter hugged him for him to feel that he still has feelings for Jisung. Causing the boy to blush because he probably has this "love" feeling towards Chenle.

"Erm... #Boyfriend." causing the younger to smile but the older noticed it and deep inside, they're both happy that they met again but the atmosphere is getting awkward and the two is dense. 

"So.... Let's continue." facing the camera again and started to record again. "If you had a recent break up, just have trust that time will come your partner will be back for some... time." he's acting shy because the latter is just staring at his face causing the younger to interrupt him. 

"That's so weird. Please don't be like that." causing Chenle to smile and laugh but at the same time, blushed until his face turns red and few moments later, his body is red. Then the latter continued to speak again.

"To wrap up this vlog, being in love is not easy. Somehow we need to control ourselves to not get addicted by those. They're like drugs, when you are having fun already to it and you used to repeat again, it's way to addiction. Love , everyone. There's no such thing as Valentines Day because that day is Jaehyun-hyung's birthday." the younger waved to the camera to bid his goodbye while the older is just doing what he needs to do and having its 'Go-with-the-flow' feeling. 

Few moments later.... Chenle held Jisung's hand, fingers are intertwined but the younger find it awkward. "Hyung, can you please stop doing it?" But deep inside he liked it. #StopJisung2K17. The latter released a deep sigh and started to speak.

"Hmmm... Jisung-ah, I'm very sorry. For being the stupid person you've known who just broke up with you because that time, I just want you to focus on me. I'm jealous whenever you're focused with that flowers and you aren't giving the rest of the time for me to cuddle you. I love you, Jisung-ah but please forgive me from what I did. Actually, I did a prank that gone wrong. I tried to speak that we're getting into the break-up stage causing you to nod and my heart feels weak that time. I don't know what to do without you, I feel like I'm a from doing it." causing the older to release a crybaby tear which made the younger to feel awe towards him. 

"I know, it's hard to adapt that things change but I think I can't live my life without because you're the one who makes me happy. We even played together and starting 6th grade, I'm courting you already because I'm really sincere with this. When it comes to you, I'm so happy until the bottom of my y to talk about it but when the break-up stage came, my world seems to fall apart. Like dead leaves who falls one by one. I remembered the one you read to me during night time, that 'Last Leaf'. You said that life isn't boring unless the leaf falls one by one until the last leaf fall but it happened when we broke up. I tried to move on but I really can't. I want to have you back, Jisung. That's what I want." the loud sound coming from the older gives a sign to the younger to feel a relief because probably when the latter asked him to be his 'friend' a second chance, he probably will.

"So... Park Jisung, will yo-" the older shocked when the younger hugged him to give a sign that he agreed but Chenle is dumbfounded and confused on his action causing his face to look ugly or should he say... 'confused' look. 

"Yes, Chenle. I'm happy to have you back again." giving a huge smile of appreciation causing the older to jump onto his sit yelling that they're getting back causing the members to go on the younger's house as soon as possible. The older hugged him and intertwined his fingers to the latter. 

Few moments later....

"Erm... I bought this flowers for you. But I will give you these in one condition." causing Jisung to ask what is it. 

"You'll give more time to me than with those flowers because I'm so jelly." causing the younger to laugh.

"Sure, baby. Basic." releasing a smirk to the older which made them laugh to each other and still their fingers are intertwined and few moments later.. they hugged each other.


End file.
